Everything Started With A Book
by Dr. Punpun
Summary: Well, Gajeel was bored, and thought of starting a book collection, and who did he ask for help, Shrimp, of course. WARNING: SPOILERS! Now, this is my first fanfic, i want your honest opinion, I need you to be picky and not be satisfied for anything but perfection. Chapter 3: SMUT
1. The Book Collection

**All the characters belong to the Fairy Tail franchise, created and in the property of Hiro Mashima.**

Gajeel was lying in is bed, with his eyes focused on the ceiling of his room, thinking about what had happened a few days before, the battle against the last of the guilds belonging to the Balam Alliance, Tartarus, in what later came to be known as the Tartarus Battle.

"_Humph, it wasn't that long since it happened, but it does seem like it was so very long ago already"_ Gajeel thought. Although the battle was only a week ago, everyone was in the guild was jolly, or at least on the outside. _"They fool none with them smiles, Bunny Girl is still clearly miserable over the loss of her mermaid spirit, Gray is trying to forget the fact that he found, killed and inherit his newfound powers from his father, even though he was already dead but whatever, Elfman is doing a bunch of missions trying to stay away from the guild he blamed himself for destroying, the list can go on easily to Laxus, Natsu, Wendy and Erza. But there was some good news between this all, at least some dragon slayers got the closure they needed with their dragons, not in the ideal way, especially for Natsu, but now we got to say goodbye."_ He paused his thoughts, remembering, or rather, reliving that moment. "What the hell does he mean by vulgar look in my eyes?! Aren't they the normal kind?"

He got out of his bed, intending to his kitchen to grab something to eat out of boredom, then he realized something, his room was empty as hell, all he had was his bed, a wardrobe, and a nightstand, nothing more, no chairs, no table in which he put stuff or even a bookcase. That's when he realized, he was bored and in need of something so his room wasn't as bare, why not start reading. _"Now that might be interesting, haven't read any book in a very long while, might as well start acting like Shrimp and buy a bunch of them to read!"_

"Oi, Lily!" he called from his room to the living room where his little exceed would be chilling out.

"What is it, Gajeel?" He asked, while sipping on his favourite drink_, _kiwi juice.

"Let's buy a bookshelf."

"What, like right now?!"

"Well, the stores will close in about an hour so, yeah, now."

"That's really not what I meant. But, where is this even coming from, why do you need a bookshelf?"

"Well I do need a place where I can put my books, don't I?" Gajeel said, telling it to Lily as if he were here to hear is plans.

"You don't have any. Or are you planning on becoming an avid reader like Levy?" Lily asked, thinking he must have got it right.

"Pretty sure her name's Shrimp, but if ya insist on calling her like that, whatever. And not as avid as her, carrying a book wherever I'm going, but I do feel like I should read a bit more" He said, while grinning at his own little joke

"Alright, I don't see how that might backfire in any way, and it might be a chance for you to get closer to Levy, now knowing more about her habit. Have any book in mind that you will start with?" The black exceed said, slightly content with his partner and the idea of a more knowledgeable Gajeel.

"I think I'm first going to ask Shrimp what kind of books she thinks best suit me and start reading those. So you comin' or not?"

"Yeah sure, let's go."

And with that, the little duo went to pick up a good bookshelf. Fortunately with Lily's ability to fly and get bigger, Gajeel didn't have to touch that seemingly heavy thing, not that it'd bother him all that much but it still seemed a bit of a hassle.

When they had put it where it was agreed, in front of Gajeel's bed, the cold, dark night had arrived, and Lily was sweaty and disgusting, so the duo made an agreement, Gajeel, would sit on his black sofa, while drinking a beer and "starve", as Lily so kindly put it, while the latter went to take a quick shower, and prepare dinner once he was done.

The day soon ended.

And the morning soon followed.

Way too soon in Gajeel's opinion, being half past nine when Lily tried to wake Gajeel up. "Whaddaya wand?" Gajeel asked, being impossibly sleepy from awaking at such an early hour.

"It's noon, Gajeel, time to get up." Lily said, annoyed at his friend's behaviour.

"What are you talking about, I just checked, it's half past nine" Gajeel said, finally getting up.

"No, you checked it when I first woke you up, you saw it was the time, and went back to sleep"

"I think you're lying."

"How did you sleep so much anyway? We normally wake up at the same time."

"Hm-mh" He murmured the sound used to say "I don't know" because, that phrase sometimes was just so hard to say. "I guess one of those lucky days", he lied, he knew all too well why he didn't wake at the usual time. He couldn't fall asleep. Lily's innocent words triggered something within him, _"... get closer to Levy...", _he didn't realized this before, until he went to sleep, he might get closer to Levy, incredibly, his head formulated thousands of scenarios last night until at least four, always ending with the both of them having sex in his apartment.

"Well then, now that you're finally up, let's go to the guild and eat our lunch" Lily said, oblivious to Gajeel's thoughts, which were right now focused on not remembering those lovely endings that his mind made up for a simple conversation about books.

"Yeah let's" and, like that the day that Gajeel was both terrified and expecting to end began.

Arriving to the guild, Gajeel noticed a brawl was already happening. _"Jeez, don't these people ever give it a rest. Oh, Shrimp's in table alone, huh? Guess might as well pop up the big question" _thatbeing what kind of book he should get.

"Oi, Shrimp! Whatcha doin' there?" asked Gajeel, trying to initiate small talk.

"..." It didn't work, as Levy was busy reading her seemingly incredibly interesting book.

"Oi, Shrimp!" He said, yet again, but this time a bit louder.

To no avail, of course. By now, Gajeel was getting desperate, but then his cat appeared flying over the brawl that was happening.

"I already ordered what we wanted; our food will be ready in a bit." The black exceed said.

"Well at least we've got that, Shortstuff here is completely ignoring me" Gajeel said, getting angry at miserable set of papers put together.

"Then, wait until she's done, it's not like what you have to say is of extreme importance" Lily said, being the voice of reason in the duo, he always tried his best not making him into this machine of destruction.

"Nevertheless, I'd want to at least some recognition."

"There, there, everything's going to be fine" Lily said, as if talking to a child who just lost his favourite toy.

Soon enough, Mirajane arrived with the food the two ordered. "You know, Levy said that she just got a new book, and that in case anyone wants to talk to her they must touch her guildmark in the back."

"What, you serious? Why in such a specific place?" Gajeel asked, honestly curious about it.

"My only guess is that she trained herself to be attentive to everyone who touches her guildmark for being such a specific place." Mirajane answered, making sure to repeat the expression Gajeel had used.

"Alright, thanks. And thanks for the food as well." This time it was Lily who answered, not wanting to be rude to the take-over mage.

"Don't worry about it" Mirajane said, taking her leave and dodging the boys and chairs flying around in the guild with a grace that only a female demon could achieve.

Gajeel did what was needed to call Levy from her deep concentration in the book, he tapped her shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, hi, Gajeel! Sorry, were you calling for me, I just bought the new book from this amazing author and I just had to read it. But, anyway, what have you been up to?" Levy asked gleefully, with a little cut blush on her cheeks, showing her embarrassment over the situation.

"Don't worry, Bookworm. But why are ya sittin' alone? Where are yer little lapdogs?" Gajeel said, while grinning at Levy, showing his powerful fangs.

"Gajeel, you know I don't like you calling me nicknames or saying my teammates are lapdogs. It's just disrespectable. But I think nobody's here because I ignored them." Levy answered with a little smile, showcasing that she really doesn't mind being called with nicknames or being alone, but her look did somewhat hardened when talking about her teammates.

However, this was all shrugged off by Gajeel, knowing Levy wouldn't like him being actually respectful to people, it would just be plain weird. "Shrimp, I do want to ask ya somethin'. I decided I would start to read book. Do you have any recommendations for me?"

"..." she didn't answer immediately. She actually took quite a while trying to process this. _"Gajeel, with books, and, like, reading them" _she repeated this little group of words, because it was too unbelievable. _"No way, it just can't be. Gajeel is rough, he's uses bad grammar, he talks funny, he's rebel, he's that dark guy nobody ever talks to, and he wants me to talk about books with him. I must be dreaming, and I am going to use this dream to the max"_

"Wait, you want books?" but first she had to be sure.

"Yeah, why?" he answered nonchalantly, already expecting that one question.

"Hummm, I guess it's just surprising that's all" now, that she heard it again, ecstatic didn't even begin to describe her feelings of enthusiasm and happiness, _"I'm going to have another booklover. This is my opportunity to create a boyfriend material, first I introduce him to the right books, then I'll check his house to see any changes that have to be done, then I teach him how to cook when we have dinner together that would surely happen, then I come out with my feelings and finally we have that perfect kiss I read so much about. And by my calculations this should be all done within six short months. Yay me!"_

Meanwhile, Gajeel was secretly hoping he didn't accidentally break Levy, and trading eyes with Lily, who also wasn't sure if Levy didn't go to overdrive with this one.

"Hum, Levy" he called for her poking her guildmark again.

"Yes, yes, sorry, I guess I just drifted off a bit. But anyway, this is quite the request Gajeel, I wasn't expecting it coming from you, with you not seeming to come off as the reading type, but I'm sure I can help you find something, what kind of books do you like?" she asked with the little cute blush again.

"I dunno, definitely not any them romance cheesy crap, but some action and adventure. What's that book about? Ya said the author was good, so maybe I should start with that one" he asked while going to grab the book, looking at the author he read. "Lind L. Tailor, is it?"

"Yeah, he's definitely a good author, one that you'd like as well, but his vocabulary is very extensive" she said in an honest way.

"Nonsense, I mean look I can read this" he opened in a random page proceeded to read the first sentence in that page. "He squished the eyeball of his ac-acquaintance until it was de-depl-depleted of its, hum, whatchamacallit" "Vitreous, it's a gel-like liquid in your eye" ", was slowly draining out... Wait! What the bloody fuck are you reading shrimp?"

"Yeah, he's usually brilliant, but that book is just to let out the gore content he seems to be holding up, but it's still a fantastic piece of work." She said, trying to excuse her favourite author, "but either way, I'm guessing you don't want to start your reading collection with something so difficult to read, nonetheless, there are a lot of easier books I could borrow you, like Stephanie Queen, an author that has like fifty books, some people even say that she writes a whole book while she's using the bathroom, only kidding of course, but it's just to show how much she writes and how fast."

"All right, I guess that's as good a book as any other, I'm thinking heading home, wanna pass by your room and give me one of hers?" Gajeel asked, excited to see what kind of stuff that chick has.

"Oh, you want to start right now. Alright, I guess I have a good one to borrow you, but beware her books are still big, most of them pass the 500-page easily, I'm not sure if she hasn't one without passing that mark." She asked, making sure Gajeel would have all the intel to make an informed decision.

"If I need a year to read it I'll give it back to you, gihi." Gajeel answered clearly kidding, in a joke that made Levy smile, although a bit worried that she might never see the book again. She might have lied about the 500 page thing, well not lie per-se, but it does have a thousand pages, but he will find that soon enough.

They waited until Gajeel finished his food and went on their way to Fairy Hills, to Levy's apartment, completely forgetting about the black exceed that was quietly eating his meal, as he watched the exchange between his friends.

Lily didn't mind though, maybe he should have spoken while the conversation was happening, but he didn't have anything to had or question, so he didn't intervene.

The problem was that he was feeling a bit jealous , not just for Gajeel to have made such a good friend that might develop to something better, but by how everyone in the guild could have one, there were various pairings between the guilds, Natsu and Lucy, Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia, Elfman and Evergreen, et cetera, et cetera. Even the other two exceeds could get together when they were older, while he could only watch it happen, only be with them without truly knowing what it'd be like.

People don't seem to realize or just don't really care about his age, but he was already a grown up adult when Edolas' Jellal was born, and now he was 26, minus the 7 years of being in the Tenrou Island, it makes the exceed in his 40's. By now the other exceed of his age are trying to have a good family, not looking for a man, and even if they were, he had no idea where to find them or how to approach them, being used to talk to other mages and their fights, not about that oh-so-interesting book or the like.

Still, he had good friends, so he could not complain.

**Well that's it for now, as I said in the description, this is my first fanfic, DO NOT BE NICE WITH ME, if you think there's anything I could get better at, say so. Besides, as it is my first fanfic, I'm going to add everything in this one, this chapter was for general content, the next will have a fight scene and the third and last one will have smut.**

**By for now, but be aware, I'll probably take a while to upload, I'll try a week a chapter, but can't promise anything.**


	2. The Recieving of the Blow

**Alright, second chapter: The fight scene one. This chapter pretty much answers the question as to how could Gajeel read when he can do so much.**

Gajeel was waiting outside of Fairy Hills, thinking of no particular subject, just waiting for his little bookworm to come back with a book.

This book was the topic of conversation while they were walking here, Levy kept talking about how interesting it was. In a nutshell, in an Edolas-like world that uses something called "gasoline" to load cars and make them move around, a barrier suddenly falls, and it causes a whole bunch of shit, at least that's what he got from Levy's very thorough and very boring description, since she kept interrupting herself not wanting to say "spoilers" or whatever it was she said.

Levy was now coming back, but wait, what's that brick she's holding. _"Holy shit that's the book, that thin' looks like a weapon of mass destruction"_

"Shrimp, I know I told you I don' read that much, but that is NOT five-hundred pages."

"Well technically it has five-hundred pages, it just passes that mark by far." She said cheerfully, trying to make it seem like she hid a very important factor in her description earlier.

"Just how far are we talkin' about" asked Gajeel, starting to get worried.

"Not much, just fivehundredpages" she mumbled the last part, hoping that it would somehow, for some reason, make Gajeel less angry.

"A THOUSAND PAGES!" it did not work, as Gajeel screamed in admiration, that was kind of too much to be his first choice, but then he mentally reasoned, he did not want to seem weak to the Shrimp "Arrgh, fine give it to me." He took it from her hands, looking at the cover, reading _"Under the Prison, I guess it fits the description Shrimp told me"._

"So you don't mind the length?" she asked, legitimately surprised and the turn of events.

"I guess if I have to start reading something might as well make it have a big one to make the next one easier." Gajeel said, and apparently made Levy smile, seeing the obvious wholes in his logic, but took it as his way of being funny. "Well, I'm going to take this back to my place, wanna come with me?"

"Sure" she said, surprised at the offer, she's never been to his house, and that moves forward her plan by at least a month.

And so they went again, this time on their way to Gajeel's building, which stayed in the opposite direction of Fairy Hills, so it did take quite the long time to arrive.

Until they were brought to halt, for they had heard something, a rumbling.

"Did ya hear that?" Gajeel asked, looking at a very red Levy "Shrimp, when was the last time you ate?" he asked, seriously.

"Hmm, you know now that you think about it, it's funny because, I had to wake up early to buy the new book, and then I went to the guild and I guess I just forgot about eating" she answered, followed by a nervous laugh.

"So you haven't eaten anything today?! Not even breakfast!?" he almost screamed, the shrimp was already thin as a stick and now he knew that she didn't even eat the most important meal of the day, "Wait a minute. You get a lot of new books, how many times have you skipped a whole morning of food?"

"_Damn, he figured it out, my little secret." _She thought nervous about what the big, which could only come from someone who took a good diet very seriously, dragonslayer. "Hmmmmmmmm, you know it's funny, but I guess you can argue that I "skip a morning of food", as you put it, hmm, everytimeIgetanewbook"

"Why do ya mumble, I can hear ya perfectly? But first, what the fuck, Shortstuff?!" he yelled this time, concerned for his little companion. "Ya don't eat for a morning in like a monthly basis then! How do you expect to grow anything if you don't put protein in that body of yours?"

"It's not like I never eat, it's just sometimes I skip it, everyone does it once in a while" she said desperately trying to make Gajeel less angry and not giving her the speech so many have made before him.

"Come with me." He said, sternly, walking down the road slightly faster than before.

"Yes, sir." Levy said, surprised at his actions.

They walked down the road until they encountered a restaurant, a simple, cosy restaurant that just screamed to be all about the comfort.

They entered, they sat and they waited to be attended, in complete awkward silence that levy would not and could not break, worrying that would bring a whole lot of screams again.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" a waiter politely asked.

"Yeah, hi, listen I'm going to be fast here. We want the risotto with the shaved truffles and the roasted rib stake with the bordelaise sauce, as quick as you could." He said quickly, it surprised Levy that he could actually say all that so quickly, without even stuttering. This reminded her that she had not even looked at the menu.

"Very god choice, sir." The waiter said, as he left the table, going to what the waiters usually do.

"Hey, Gajeel! I didn't even order. The waiter didn't even look at me, he can't do that." Levy said angry at the waiter's behaviour towards her.

"Restaurant policy: in the case the costumer says "we" the restaurant will assume all the people in the group will want the same thing. And before ya even question it, I did pick for ya, since ya don't seem to know how food works" Gajeel finished, clearly pissed off at Levy's irresponsibility.

"Alright, I guess I had it coming. But how do you know if I'm going to like it?" Levy asked, wondering if Gajeel had asked around or noticed what kind of food she asks, a gesture she as read many times in her books and that usually finishes with a very romantic and happy ending.

"Ya better like it Shrimp, yer going to eat both dishes." Gajeel said, like it was the best solution to the problem.

Levy disagreed with him though, "Are you crazy?! I can barely eat a plate of rice and beef, what do you think I'll do to two? Gobble them up?"

"Ya don't have much of a choice, I had my meal, and now yer gonna have yers. Also, when yer done, my building's in front of this one. I live on the fourth floor, come whenever yer ready, but know this, if I find out that you have not finished the food, then next time I'm going to feed it to you like a little baby."

"Now you're telling me you won't even stay. Come on, Gajeel, isn't that a bit bad? I'm just a little _Shrimp_..." Levy pouted, trying to make the embarrassment lessen by having him stay, but she was interrupted by his actions, the latter being him standing up, paying the check, and make a deal with the waiters. _"Goddamn you iron-head, but I'll show him, this is looks like a fancy restaurant, it's bound to have the gourmet style of plating, having little quantity of food that doesn't even take half the plate but costs a fortune, c'mon, gourmet I'm betting it on you"_

"Here's your food, miss." As he handed her the two plates, she realized that she was as wrong as it was day. The plate was filled with beautifully cooked food. _"Seriously? This is more food than the one they serve at the guild. Well, here goes nothing."_

"Alright, here goes nothing!"

* * *

><p>Some time passed, while Gajeel was in his room staring at his ceiling, thinking of how he should be training, but lately he just wasn't getting that motivation, that drive to become better and he just didn't know why. He no longer remembered why he trained so much; he knew he wanted to master his abilities to the max, leaving no technique left with any flaws, or training to leave no openings in a fight, but he no longer felt it. <em>"I also ain't spendin' no time on the guild, is this my own way of mournin' the dragon I'll never see? No way, Lily also hasn't ever told me to train, I must be overreactin', I've just been bored. Now I even want to read, I must be really bored, let's see before the year skip, I was spyin' on Ivan, now he won't buy my cover anymore after the Grand Magic Games, so that's out of question; I trained with Lily, but by now I'm way to used to his fightin' style, I can predict his movements easily and he can predict mine, it would just be boring; maybe jobs, hugh, travellin', nope, next; and I guess spendin' time at the guild, but I do nothin' there either. I could read those magazines again see what they do a second time around."<em> His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. _"That must be Shrimp"_

He opened the door, it was indeed his short friend.

"Hey, you jackass, how could you leave me alone, have you no idea how embarrassing that was?! Everyone was looking at me like I was a freak and... Gajeel, you look kind of down, is everything okay?" she said, her previous anger fading away quickly upon seeing his still face, no emotion could be registered in his eyes.

"I'm fine, just bored." He answered, his eyes focused on her pretty face, going to her small, but very well proportioned to her small frame. Stopping at her skirt, hiding only a bit of her thigh, letting his imagination flow easily. _"Not even that will get anything going, will it, huh?"_

"Well, what do you usually do when you're bored?" Levy said, not liking that blank expression on his face.

"Usually, train" he said, simply put.

"Well, why aren't you doing it now?" she said, sensing a breakthrough coming.

"Lily's the one I usually train with, and because of that, I'm used to how he moves, I would be a boring fight" he said while shrugging.

"Well, find someone else, then" she said sternly, thinking that would make him consider all his possible training partners and find the one whom he would have more fun fighting with, which would result in-

"Ya fight with me" he grinned.

"Whaaat?" she questioned, hoping she didn't hear what she did.

"It's perfect; I've only ever watched ya fight once in the Tenrou Island. I ain't got no idea what yer like in the battlefield. C'mon, let's go." He said, walking out of his apartment, closing his door behind him, and dragging his little shrimp to the usual battlefield.

"Wait, think about it. I don't fight very often for a reason. I am very delicate and I just ate a bunch of food, no, don't drag me." She said, trying desperately to get out of his hold, it was for naught of course.

* * *

><p>Finally arriving to the training fields, Gajeel separated from Levy until he was 10 meters apart.<p>

"I still don't get how you want me to fight, won't that bring unpleasant memories?" Levy finally said, after she stopped resisting, she remained silent, waiting for Gajeel to remember that and realizing that she might not be the best person.

"Gihi, what are ya yapping about? I don't even care. There's only one rule to this fight: the only thing ya absolutely cannot do is think about anything but yer enemy. Dwell on the past, daydream of the future, or thinking of the present are not options. In these fights there's no time, no space, only ya and yer enemy. Now c'mon, Shrimp, let's see what you got!" Gajeel proudly said, "I'll give ya some time before we start, whenever yer ready, Shrimp!" he normally didn't have this little break, but he knew Levy wasn't an experienced fighter, she needed to become ready by her own.

As Gajeel finished talking, realization hit Levy. She couldn't escape this. He was serious. The iron-shadow dragon would be fighting her. Again. She closed her eyes, trying to find ways. Ways to escape this. The first way: prison him. Although a good one, fear was running in her veins. Poisoning her thoughts. It made it impossible to remember any good magic that would work to stop him. It brought his friend: Despair. Nothing could work on him. He was too tough for her. Experience said so.

"_STOP! Yer thinkin' way too damn much, Shrimp!" _the little Gajeel in her head told her. _"What could I possibly do to you? I'm going to lose this, like all your latest opponents"_ she wimpered, her thoughts clouded by the growing despair and fear. _"Shortstuff, what the fuck did I just said?" _said the little Gajeel. "_Y__ou can't think about my last opponents, you can't worry about what will become of you, and you can't fret about your current state. If you can do all this, you will become a good enough fighter to entertain me, Gihi. Now did I fuckin' stutter?" _he said as faded away. _"Damn, even little Gajeel is a little ass. But he's right. Kind of. If I can just focus on him only, I can do this. Alright, let's get this over with!" _ she concluded as the determination, standard to the Fairy Tail members, hit her and run through her veins.

She opened her eyes, something that did not go unnoticed by her opponent, as he grinned like the maniac he is when he fights for training.

He quickly lunged forward, screamed "Iron Dragon's Sword" as his right arm quickly became a sword. He swung it forward.

But Levy saw it, she has been was familiar with that initial move and was able to dodge it by just a few centimetres, which were enough to give her an opportunity to one of her spells. As Gajeel was iron, what would be better than lightning. Levy swayed her arms around, "LIGHTNING", she said, and formed the wanted word, quickly shooting it to Gajeel.

Unfortunately for her, Gajeel had time to think of ways she would try to attack him. Being this word one of the obvious ways, he was able to find out what needed to be done. "Iron Dragon's Roar" this vortex of iron would make the lightning going everywhere, while the generated wind made it not even close to him. And lightning doesn't stop iron, the mist of iron and lightning was closing in on Levy.

"SHIELD", she was able to block the attack. But it also blocked the vision. She couldn't see Gajeel as he quickly ran around the field to get the best angle. Angle found. "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs" His arm right arm became a lance shooting yet another multitude of lances out of it.

Levy stepped back, and ran for it trying to find even the littlest opening. Of course, Gajeel's lances were following her, leaving no opening behind, but Levy thought of something. A spiral. She kept going around, while slightly going forward, coming, bit by bit, closer to Gajeel until one of the lances almost hit her. "STORM" the word became a cloudy-ish, thunder-ish line of letters, which were sent to Gajeel. A hit. First the S made his arm spin to the opposite side of Levy's, T stunned Gajeel, sending him a step back, O, R and M quickly it him as well. Though the hit wasn't that strong it gave time to Levy think of traps she could do. She didn't have the time.

Gajeel sent his iron club her way, it hit her stomach, which made her cough, furiously.

Since she was fighting on a full stomach, she ended up throwing up on the ground. The exhaustion was also catching up to her, making her fall on her knees.

Gajeel came quickly to her aid. He ripped part of his shirt; it was ruined anyway, and cleaned Levy's face. Deciding she was better if she would rest on his bed, he took her in his arms, nestling her head on his pectoral, and took her to his apartment.

"Ya fought like a champ, Shrimp! Thanks" he said, trying to be as tender as he could, as he kissed her forehead, truly grateful for the fact she took him out of his boredom in fantastic way.

**Alright, that's about it. Tell me what you think, don't be nice. Also, the reason why Gajeel sounds so articulate, other than the "ya" and the "yer" is because English is my second language and I do not know that much slang. Next chapter will be my first smut.**


	3. The Naughty Magazine

**Decided to change the lemon again, hope it's better. Also, I uploaded a rated-T story of Laxus, go there and tell me of you thoughts.**

When he arrived in his apartment, Levy was asleep in his arms. Gajeel put her in his bed and, instead of taking a much needed bath; he decided to lay down with her. After all, if she woke up in his bed, confused as hell, maybe even a bit sick, and decided to go to the bathroom while he was taking a bath, the image would not be pretty.

In the comfort of his bed, he was soon fast asleep as well. Involuntarily, he turned, going to the source of that wonderful warmth, putting his arm over whatever it was.

An hour passed by, and she started move and wake up. Immediately feeling an incredibly big weight on her back, she turned, seeing Gajeel's face so very close to hers. She couldn't help it but become a little tempted to kiss his lips. Her curiosity was starting to go up as she felt his warm breath touch her cheeks. "C'mon, Levy, you can do this, he's asleep, he can't notice" with that in mind, she decided she would be going forward. Unfortunately, her logic was ruined, as he started to open his eyes before Levy could have done it.

"Oh, sorry, Shrimp, didn't know we were so close." He said, getting up, leaving a disappointed woman in his bed. "And also, I'm sorry I made ya do somethin' like that. I guess I didn't think it through. Yer much smaller than all my previous enemies, makin' it easier to hit a sensitive spot. I guess good ol' brute me hurt ya again, didn't he?" Gajeel said, hurt painfully engraved in his eyes, it made Levy incredibly said as well, if she hadn't been so week, and just controlled her stomach, the situation would be much better.

"It's not your fault –"

"How?!" Gajeel interrupted.

"What?" Levy questioned, sensing a strong wave of self-loath coming.

"How is it not my fault?! I hit ya in the stomach, makin' ya vomit in a fight I made you do, just after yer big lunch that I made ya eat! Between all this, how is anything not my fault?!" he said, making Levy cringing, she hated these kinds of conversation, it was supposed to be one of those light-hearted, purely for fun and bonding afternoon. She just wanted to hang out with him. This made his argument an incredibly good one, except...

"I was the one to tell you to find someone else to train with. I didn't expect to be your partner, but it happened, and you know the struggles I did at first were just me overreacting." The real reason being she didn't want Gajeel to know how week she was. "The thing is you didn't plan any of this. This wasn't a master plan you made to make me throw up. It happened, what can you do?"

"I hurt ya all that time ago, that was my plan, I wanted to do it. How can I forgive myself for that?" he asked. He asked that question Levy would never be ready for. She saw good in him, if he didn't see it or take her word for it, what could she do?

"I don't know, Gajeel. I truly don't. If you don't want to believe in yourself enough to know you changed, I can do nothing about it" she said, sorry for her friend.

Gajeel said nothing to her, he only thought of her words. _"I haven't changed. This fight just shows it. I can't forgive myself. Not now, anyways."_

Silence fell on the room. No one spoke or even made a sound. No one dared to. Levy was thinking about any ways or arguments she could use to make Gajeel understand that she doesn't blame him for anything. And it's not like everyone in the guild loved Gajeel. Jet and Droy still get pretty worried about Levy when she hangs out alone with Gajeel. But there must be something she could do. _"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon brain, you're my forte. I have you to think of something that would convince Gajeel, c'mon!" _

Gajeel, on the other hand, was thinking about all his actions ever since the Grand Magic Games, and he couldn't remember anything good enough to give Levy any sort of reason for her to say he's changed. All the big fights he's had were purely for self survival. He just won battles; he didn't sacrifice himself for somebody else or gave an incredibly good speech that turned anybody's opinions around. _"Well, except for maybe Rogue. But that doesn't count, all I did was tell him he had friend, and then I beat the shit out of him."_

All in all, neither of them were liking themselves at the moment.

With all that was happening, Levy didn't notice her sore throat. She knew that drinking water would fix it, but she didn't want to just leave Gajeel without saying anything, she would have to say something.

"Huh, Gajeel? I was wondering, I'm kind of thirsty, where's your kitchen?" Levy said, not looking at his face.

"Come." Gajeel said simply, leading her to a little kitchen.

Out of his cabinet he picked up a glass of water. Picking up his water jug, he filled the cup with water and gave it Levy. She drank it as if it she hasn't drank in years. The cup quickly emptied and she handed it to Gajeel so he could pour some more.

"Gettin' bossy, are we?" Gajeel said, putting on a little grin as he put more water in the cup and passed it on to Levy. "Oh, by the way, I aint gonna read that book. I'll do missions to keep myself entertained."

"Oh, alright, I guess I could see this coming. Still, if you don't want to be bored then maybe manga is more your style. More images, less actual reading" Levy said, not that familiar with the manga community and, therefore, only speaking the general ideas of manga.

"I'll think 'bout it, but now I'm going to take a bath. Make yerself comfortable and feel free to wander around and whatever." He said, a bit calmer than before. And so he went to his little bathroom connected to his room with some new clothes.

"_Well, at least, I think everything's fine now. Whew, that's a relief! Now then, so this Gajeel's apartment. I wonder if he picked the decoration himself or Pantherlily had anything to do with this. Well, either way, it's very nice." _She said, as she put the now empty glass on the table and explored Gajeel's apartment. It was fairly simple, a big dark brown, almost black, couch and a little glass table in front of it. All of it facing a fireplace for the cold winter nights. The kitchen had white tiles, but most of them were covered by the various light brown cabinets and his big grey fridge. The dining table was smaller the average one, it was a perfect circle, and it was surrounded but four big chairs that, both of them being brown.

After inspecting everything, she went to his room. There she saw the empty bookshelf. She also saw a dressing room, his big, king-sized bed, a little nightstand and the door to the bathroom Gajeel was currently in.

As she was walking in his room though, she stumbled on her own feet. This caused her to fall on the ground. From that angle, she saw something. She realized by the dimensions of it that it was a cardboard box. _"Maybe Gajeel is like Natsu. Lucy told me that he had kept little souvenirs from his previous missions in his house. Maybe Gajeel did it as well." _This line of thought made her to pull the box out of under the bed.

As she opened she realized they were not souvenirs, but rather magazines.

Pornographic magazines.

This triggered an intense blush on her cheeks. _"What?! Gajeel has this? I guess he's a guy and all but still... Oh. All of them have folded pages."_ She knew that between readers you fold a page so you know where you are. _"These really aren't the kind of magazines you save pages, unless he only cares about that specific page. Let's see what it has." _She thought, fully knowing she was just giving small excuses to herself to read the magazine and know what kind of things Gajeel was interested in.

She opened it and saw it was something written. A small, simple text describing a sex scene was there. She, curious cat as she was, couldn't help but read it.

* * *

><p><em>Woman's POV. What kind of title is that?<em>

_She was serving him his drink. He always wanted the same drink. A cold beer._

'_Thanks'. He said in his sexy voice. She couldn't help it but be a little turned on at his baritone voice. Then again, she found everything about him arousing. He was wearing a simple black shirt, the sleeves pulled up so to show his big, muscled arms._

'_You're welcome!' She said, in a squeaky voice. She should be used to seeing guys like him. In the bar, a lot of guys came to her to hit on her; she always refused, except for maybe one or another. But he was different, he was hotter. She couldn't call herself someone to be particularly whore-ish, but with him, none of that mattered. All she wanted to do his for him to push her against a wall and fuck her like it was the end of the world._

_But, he never made a move, and she was way too shy to do it. So, she went back to the bar until closing time arrived._

_It was now 2 a.m. and everyone had gone somewhere to party more wildly, or just went home. But someone was still there with her. Her little crush was there, seemingly waiting until closing time._

'_Hmm, we're going to close now' she told him, honestly, but she would use any excuse to see his handsome face up-close._

'_Yeah, I guess I've been stood up' he said, sadly. With that simple phrase, she realized how sad he must have been all this time waiting when her date would show up. It seemed actually sweet to her._

'_Really?! Who would do such a thing to somebody like you' she said pressing her finger up and down his arm, thinking 'God is that tough. And it's all muscle.'_

'_It's not that uncommon. I've been stood up before. Believe it or not, I used to be fat. I used to weight ninety kilos.'_

'_You're kidding. Wow, I guess you must have worked out like crazy' she said, still caressing his arm, but now she locked eye contact with him. 'Well, maybe she wasn't the one you were supposed to be with tonight.'_

'_Oh, really, then who' he said, closing in on her, while, also, putting his hand on her face._

* * *

><p>"OI, SHRIMP! What the hell do ya think yer doin'?" Levy suddenly heard a very familiar voice screaming at her. She looked up and saw Gajeel standing in front of her with his hair still soaked. She was sitting, so she couldn't help but notice how really tall he was. <em>"Really hot as well, wait what? Goddamn porn!"<em>

"So, ya found my little porn hidin' place. What do ya think? Arousin'?" he said his red eyes on hers, just like how it was written on the magazine.

"I think I'm just going back to my place, hehe. Huh, bye, see you when I see you!" She said, as quickly as she could, immediately going out of the apartment, inadvertently taking the porn magazine with her.

"Oh, hi, Levy", Lily said as he entered his apartment, though immediately getting away from her to let her pass. "What was that about? Gajeel" he called out.

"Yes, I'm here, and she found my porn stash, gihi! She's goin' to be aroused tomorrow" he said, knowing the full potential about that author he kept marking on the magazine. _"The guy does some intense stuff, gihi"_

When Levy reached Fairy Hills, she stopped for a quick breather, not quite realizing what she had done. She gossiped the house of his friend, found a very private box and stole one of its contents.

She went inside her apartment, fortunately not passing any of the people living in the building.

She went to lie down on her bed. "God, how awkward could that have become. I don't I'll be able to face him tomorrow." She said, out loud; only to then realize she still held it, the porn magazine.

She decided that, since she had gone through so much stuff because of it, might as well read it.

After sometime of reading it though, she fell asleep, for what was going to be her second nap.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh, really, then who' Gajeel said, closing in on what was now Levy, while, also, putting his hand on her face.<em>

_Levy, realizing this was the scene for the magazine, knew what came next, and she didn't want to stop her dream of Gajeel by anything in the world, so she played it out like in the text. _

'_Me' and with that Levy kissed him with all her might, shamlessly touching every part of his big torso, his wide shoulders, biceps, then going for his chest, knowing she could never do this in real life, might as well take advantage of her lustful dream._

'_Hmm, ya like gropin' me, do ya? Well let me give ya the same treatment' Gajeel said, surprising Levy, since that wasn't a line from the magazine; he surprised her further as he fully groped her breasts, massaging them._

_With such a treatment, rough as it was, Levy couldn't help it but moan out loud, oh so very loud. Gajeel was touching her, his big hands taking just about her whole breast in such a woderfull way, Levy couldn't help but think of what he would do in real life, a thought that turned her on even more._

_The loud noise__ gave Gajeel the confidence he needed to take this to the next level, quickly discarding his shirt, he put the small woman on the table and positioned himself to be on top of her. He fully riped her dress, as he got up, taking in the woman on the table with an annoying bra and panties 'Gihi, quite the hot woman, arentcha?' he grinned, as he unzipped her bra and put his mouth over her left breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple, while massaging the other breast, pinching her nipple with his index and his middle finger._

_By now, Levy was hot mess; she had a great man's calloused hand kneading one of her breast, as the other was being sucked on. She arched her back towards his body. She needed more, there was a growing fire in her core, and the only thing that could calm it down would be Gajeel. She felt his free hand wander, caressing her back, going down her butt, and getting to her soaking wet panties, which he quickly discarded. Levy was now completely naked, a cold breeze surrounding her, as if to make contrast to her very high body temperature._

_After that, he got up, looking at her, flushed and sweaty, and couldn't help but grin at her, making it seem he won the hardest battle and now was time for the reward. He went back to her chest, though, now he switched boobs, having his tongue swirling her nippple and making little bites with his fang-like teeth, his left hand went to her left breast, kneading it, and his free hand roamed around the curves of her body. He started with her inner thigh and went up, when he was almost touching her sex, he switched thigh instead._

_Levy had remembered this from the text, he was teasing her, the only way she knew would work on it now would be pleading._

_'Please, Gajeel, I need more' there it was, the way she said his name made the man crazy, and he decided he would give her what the woman wanted. He slipped a finger inside her sex, fingering it, and only one small digit was making Levy's world spin. Her brweaths quickened, as she knew what was coming, something she could never do herself with the help of her books. What was next though, made it impossible to hold anything back, a second digit and a thumb prressing her clitoris. In the moment afterwards, she couldn't help it but to cum. Her orgasm came with such force she could almost see stars._

_He left her breasts and licked his finger, coated with Levy's fluids. As he looked back at, he dropped his head to her bellybutton, trailing small kisses and finally getting to her throbbing womanhood, and gave it a long lick. The taste was out of this world, as he did it again and again, he realized he could be getting addicted to it, but continued nevertheless. On the other hand, Levy was almost exhgausted from the work she had just done, not expecting for another one to come again. She, inadvertently, put her hand in his head, grasping a fistfull of his mane and pushed it to make it closer to her. She realized it was about to happen again, she could feel it again. The familiar feeling that came behind the most wonderfull thing she could ever experience._

_She came again. __It was impossible for her not to after such a perfomance done by the man licking his lips with as he tasted her fluids again. He also quickly took of his belt and his pants and boxers. It showed a throbbing dick. _

_His member did not go unnoticed by Levy, who, after seeing it, started to worry about her well being. 'Damn that's big, and I'm small, how hurtful will this be before it gets better' she thought._

_Gajeel grinned at her, having the time of his life here, although her expression worried him slightly, he decided he would just ignore it, knowing that face would transform into one of pure pleasure._

_With that, he kissed her, his tongue quickly going to through her lips before she could close it. He tasted the insides of her mouth thoroughly, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of it._

_Levy, on the other hand was incredibly troubled. Her core just needed that release again, but she didn't know what to do, she fell asleep before she got to that part. Letting her wild side take over for some moments she rubbed herself on the man above her, touching the his head, and caused a lovely friction that made her want more._

_So, he gave it to her. He aimed his rod to her sex, and thrust. Breaking the hymen on the way, Levy felt pain and pleasure altogether. Gajeel knew this part hurt so he waited. He waited for the sign from Levy to show him that he could go on._

_L_evy_ opened her eyes she didn't even realize were closed. She gave a little smile to Gajeel as sign. It made Gajeel grin as he thrust again. Again and again. He kissed Levy furiously. His tongued and hers were dancing; Levy could only follow Gajeel, as he dominated her completely._

_As he did his business, Levy was in complete bliss, couldn't think of anything except for what was building up. As it was her first time, she never realized how good it was. She read it, a lot of times. But now she knows the feelings you actually get from this._

_Soon enough, Gajeel's thrusts did it for her. That fire growing in her core exploded yet again. Gajeel continued, riding her orgasm and reaching his own._

_As both of them reached their climax, Gajeel pulled out of Levy. He decided to sit on the chairs by the table that were, surprisingly, still in place, as he took in the sight of her. 'Shrimp, do me one favour. Hurry up and confess to me, I wanna do this in real life' he pleaded as he soon faded way. From all this, Levy momentarily forgot what it meant to have a dream. It meant anything that happened, good or bad, was fake. An illusion with all five of her senses, that could so easily trick her, making the only thing that kept her sanity her conscious and experience, knowing the diference between what was real and fake._

* * *

><p>And now, she was awake, her clock saying it was half past six p.m. The magazine that caused her dream was on the ground. She thought of Gajeel's last words, to tell the real him her true feelings. But her mind went back to the last, real conversation with him. <em>"No, even if he did like me in the way I do, he would never allow himself to be with me. I guess I'll have to wait until he forgives himself. Not before, he would refuse to allow himself that happiness, wuldn't he?" <em>She told herself as she went and took a bath, to make a change from the currently sweaty clothes and her damp panties to her clean pyjamas. She knew she wouldn't go back to the guild, at least not for today.

**Well, that's the end of the history. Tell me your truest opinions. Also, if you think it's not written like that, google it, there's no such a thing as "thrusted" only "thrust", also "afterall" is "after all", it surprised me as well, but it is like that.**

**Also, does anyone know how you make the text go down another line, so it won't go with the Chapter's list thingy. If you know how put it on the reviews, please.**

**Do expect another story. I'm thinking I'll be making a Laxus one-shot, but I don't know when I'll make it.**

**Finally, I'm sorry for the smut, I'd rate it mediocre at best. But it's tiring as hell to write that thing. **


	4. Epilogue

**Since I still get followers and all that, I thought it'd be better to end this story with an epilogue, short as it might be. So here it is, enjoy.**

The next morning, Gajeel went to the Guild, his partner Lily holding Levy's book that she forgot to bring the day before.

"Gihi, I'm so excited to see Shorty, bet she'll keep rubbing her thighs to calm the raging fire in her core or something like that." Gajeel said, quickening his pace to see his friend who stole one of his dirty magazines.

"It's amazing how you have so much vocabulary when it comes to porn-ish terms, but can't tell the difference between a while, two words, and awhile, one word." Lily grimaced at the larger man. He bought every week, without fail, that magazine only to read that text. He wouldn't even look at the pretty women in their underwear, he would just skip to the smut, fold the page, and go to the bathroom.

"Oi, you got a problem with my vocabulary? Besides, not like I need to know the difference"

"You'll just ask Levy anyways, won't you?" Lily teased, knowing about the soft spot the big dragon slayer had for the small reader.

Gajeel remained silent, as he knew if he continued his exceed would put words in his mouth. _"Fucking cat" _was all he thought about.

Soon enough, they found themselves standing in front of their current base of operations, a simple pub, but nonetheless good to hang out and fight with outher guildmates. It also had the billboard with all the jobs, so it was enough.

The duo walked through the door, first looking for the small girl. She was nowhere to be found unfotunately. With that said, Gajeel just went and sat down at a corner. That was his usual spot, he didn't mind the guildmates and all, but he prefered not to be disturbed unless there was something actually interesting happening somewhere around here.

The day passed by and Levy still wasn't around. "Well, that's dissapointing. Thought for sure I'd have a good laugh today, but I guess the man's work was too sexy for her to handle it and walk away. Let's go then Lily." Gajeel said, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of the day teasing the bookworm.

As they walked back to their apartment, Gajeel thought of something that might just be the way for him to have his fun. "Oi, Lily, give me the book. I think it's better to just deliver it and be done with this." Gajeel grinned, forcefully taking the book and ignoring Lily's "I think that's not such a good idea" sort of pleas.

He parted with the bok, heading to Fairy Hills which shouldn't be a problem since Erza, the only one who cared for the no-man rule, was still in the Guild and he couldn't smell her anywhere near. It was the perfect time and he wanted to use it, deciding to quicken his pace.

He finally arrived at the place and sniffed the air, trying to find any indications of someone who might be a problem. Nobody was aound, unless the one who beared all of his attention. He smelt his way to Levy's room, or rather, where she would most likely be. Her appartment was all the way to the third floor, and, unless he climd his way to the top, he'd have to go in the actual building to talk to her, unless...

"Iron Shadow Mode" he whispered. He had to thank Rogue for this power later, but now he just turned into a shadow and climbed the building, getting to the window belonging to her little companion.

When he did arrive to her room, he could smell her taking a bath. He knew the woman must be bloody turned on, but he couldn't be sure, as dragon slayers don't have that level of sense of smell. So he just layed down on her bed, using his hand to hold his head and supporting on his shoulder.

Some time later, Levy finished her bath and opened the door to her room, but what she saw was not what she expected to see. She expected to see her bed with a few books on top of it, not the gorgeous man laying down on it. _"God, he would be a great lying down model. Wait..." _"GAJEEL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Jeez, calm down. Ya weren't on the Guild, so I had to bring this here personally" Gajeel turned around, breaking his previous position to turn around and get the book he came to pcik up the day before. "Her. Also, did ya enjoy what you took from me?" he smirked, his fun was about to begin.

"Oh, thanks, I guess" Levy took the book, accidentally touching his hand which sent shivers up her arm and to her whole body. Gajeel saw how she squirmed over the small contact and smirked even further, thinking Levy was just as aroused as he wanted her to be. "Humm, here's the magazine I took yesterday. I'm sorry about snooping around in your house, but I can promise I didn't read the rest of the page you have folded." Levy said, hoping he wold just take it and go since she didn't know how long she could keep herself from getting closer to her and kiss him right on the lip.

"That's okay, Shrimp. I don't mind ya goin' through my porn, want some more?" Gajeel said, looking her in the eyes wanting one of her funny quirks. What he saw did not disappoint him. She blushed, becoming redder than say a tomato or Erza's red, then she quickly shook her head trying to keep dirty thoughts away from her head. God, this was going to be a good weak. "Calm down, Shortstuff. Just kiddin', gihi." Gajeel grinned, and stood up, towering the little mage in front of him. "Well, this was fun. I should go, though, don't wanna Erza barging in while we're doing it" he said, knowing Levy would just open her eyes in a shocking state. "I meant talking, jeez, yer really pervy now, gihi" he would love this week.

But he really did have to go, he could smell Erza coming and decided, though she was still far enough for him to go down the stairs and leave through the back door.

As he left, Levy finally let out a breath in exasperation. _"God, that man is going to be the death of me. Why? Why did he have to have porn and why did I have to read it and why did the author have to know how to write?! In the romance novels I have, the best there is is penetration, and that's not even well-written. Now I couldn't even arrive to that part without having an insane desire to touch myself. Seriously if I ever do meet the author I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"_

She spent the rest of the day just reading different stuff, trying to get the dirty images of a naked Gajeel laying down on the bed just as he was before. She couldn't help but to think what he would be like if they'd ever start dating and arrive to that special night. She knew it wouldn't come anytime soon, if she knew him as well as she did, he would never want to date her until he forgave himself. And she couldn't do anything about it, so she just lived like usual.

**Well, that's the end of this story. To anyone wondering the book is actually "Under the Dome" by Stephen King. Great one, you should read it.**

**Also, this story and another two-shot I did with Laxus were just to set the background for another story I'm starting called "Everything Started With Missions".**

**And I'm sorry for any grammar error I might have done since I didn't read this again before posting it, I'm kind of busy right now.**

**XOXO, have a nice weekend!**


End file.
